This application is for partial support of the Vascular Biology '97 meeting to be held in New Orleans, LA from April 3-6, 1997. Vascular Biology '97 is an interdisciplinary vascular biology meeting jointly sponsored by the North American Vascular Biology Organization, the American Heart Association, the American Society of Investigative Pathology, and the Microcirculatory Society. This is the first time these groups have come together to jointly sponsor a multidisciplinary meeting. The goal of this meeting is to promote scientific interchange among vascular biologists from diverse disciplines and to provide an overview of the most exciting recent developments in vascular biology. The program includes a keynote session, nine scientific sessions, and 5 poster sessions with 26 poster topics, and the Blood Vessel Club, an annual informal gathering of vascular biologists to discuss the latest advances in the field. The scientific sessions will cover a wide variety of topics and give investigators from varying backgrounds a variety of venues in which to compare information and review the latest data in the field. Participation by graduate student, post-doctoral fellows and other young investigators is encouraged.